Addicted
by ShortyJill
Summary: WARNING: SLASH FIC!!! H/D ~ What happens when Harry spots Draco with someone else on their 6 month anniversary? And what will Draco do to get Harry's forgiveness to get him back?


A/N: This is just a short story I wrote in a short time with a short song! ^_^ I, the malicious author, just came up with it while listening to some music and *poof!* instant plotline. ^^ Heheheh.... WARNING!! SLASH FIC!! If you don't like them, do NOT continue reading on from here!!!!! Fanfic of: Harry Potter Fic name: Addicted Genre: Romance Pairings: Draco/Harry, Draco/another girl Rating: PG-13 for SLASH and LANGUAGE. Year: 6th Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!! It's JK Rowling's! Though if it were mine I'd be 1.) British (which I'm not) and 2.) filthy stinkin rich (also which I'm not.) So ya can't sue me. =P  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
Draco Malfoy stirred in his bed. It was morning; a Monday morning of all things. He opened eyes and was greeted by the soft sunlight coming through the dungeon windows. He sat up. Today's... Monday, isn't it? he thought. He looked to the small watch on his bedside table. It read 7:32am. Draco yawned, stretched and slipped the watch on. It was his and Harry's sixth month of being together today, and he'd gotten the watch as an early gift. He didn't have to give me this, I suppose. But then again, it's so gorgeous. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for that day's tasks.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
Harry Potter woke from his slumber. Beautiful sunlight poured into the 6th year Gryffindor Boys' dormatory that God-awful Monday morning. Harry sighed. His weekend was over, although he can't say his weekend sucked. It was absolutely wonderful! He and Draco had spent the whole weekend together doing whatever they wanted. Harry had pulled a surprise on him and gave him a sixth-month anniversary gift Sunday.  
  
"Happy sixth-month anniversary, Draco." Harry had been smiling wide as he said this.  
  
"Wh-. . .what? You didn't need to give me anything!" Draco sputtered out as he took the gift.  
  
"But I wanted to! Just open it! C'mon. . ." Harry urged him on.  
  
"Alright, alright." Draco finally gave in and opened it. It was a gorgeous platnium watch. Draco looked at Harry in awe. "It's. . . I don't know what to say.. It's wonderful!" Draco threw his arms around his boyfriend and put the watch on.  
  
"It looks absolutely stunning on you, love. Beautiful." Harry cracked a large smile at his boyfriend. "So, you really like it then?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I absolutely adore it. Thank you Harry.. I just wish I'd gotten you something in return."  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about me. I don't need anything. . . .because I've got you. Harry leaned in close to Draco and kissed him. As a natural reaction, Draco kissed back and tongues intertwined. And since the author is lazy, she's just going to leave the rest up to the reader's imagination (A/N: ^_~).  
  
Yes, his weekend had been good to him. But now it was Monday and that meant school. Harry let out another sigh and clamboured from his bedroom to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
In the Great Hall, many students already filled the four long tables each dedicated to a Hogwarts' House. Knifes and forks clinked and clanked against the dishes, chatter rose among the cliques, and owls started swooping in from the enchanted ceiling dropping gifts and mail to the students. Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione when his snowy owl, Hedwig, came and dropped a letter almost on top of his breakfast. Harry picked up the letter and opened it. The message said: Happy sixth anniversary, love! Meet me outside the Great Hall after breakfast. Yours Forever, Draco. Harry folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket and addressed to Ron and Hermione: "I think I'm going to go now.. class starts in fifteen minutes, you know!" Harry stood and left the Great Hall. Draco, who'd been watching the whole time knew now that he'd gotten the letter. He too, excused himself from his friends and left the Great Hall. When he exited the giant double doors, he saw Harry waiting for him.  
  
"I got your letter," Harry said, pulling it out from his robes. "I told you, I don't want anything from you, just--" but he couldn't finish his sentence because Draco had covered Harry's lips with his and soon drew back.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't think of any other way to shut you up." Draco smiled softly at Harry. "Now, I don't have any present for you, but. . ." he trailed off and looked around just in case anybody was snooping anywhere. ". . .The Three Broomsticks is having a Karaoke Night tonight and I was wondering. . .?" Curious grey eyes met curious green ones.  
  
"What are you thinking Draco Malfoy? Are you thinking of having us go up there and sing in front of everyone?" Draco smiled and nodded. Harry gave out a hollow laugh. "C'mon, you know I don't sing that good..!"  
  
"No, but with me you'd sound great!"  
  
"Hmmm.... I guess you've got a point there... alright, fine. We'll sing karaoke tonight!"  
  
"Brilliant!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they walked together to class.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
As the day went on Draco and Harry both went their seperate ways when they didn't have any classes together, though they'd meet in the hall between classes to just chat. Harry tried to calm down the nearer it got to that evening. He was sitting in his last class, Divination, and the heat from the room was inviting him for a nap. He leaned against the wall behind him, shut his eyes and began to drift off. . .just when the bell rang finalizing their classes for the day. Thank God.. he thought. He gathered his things, left Professor Trelawney's stifiling room, and headed down the halls in search of Draco. He peered over many heads, searching for a particular blond one..but there was none in sight. Where could he have gone? Harry thought. He started searching other places where Draco might be, including empty classrooms. That's it! He might be staying after class with his last teacher! Harry went to go find the Defense Against The Dark Arts room and when he arrived, glanced in and there was no sign of him. Hmm.... Where else could he have gone..? I know he'd wait and catch up with me somewhere. Harry walked down the hall and passed another empty classroom when he heard something that sounded familiar....something like....Snogging? Who'd be snogging right after classes?  
  
Harry looked into the room and saw Draco pushed up against the wall, a girl holding him there and sucking on his neck. It looked like Draco was trying to push away, but not very much. Harry was in shock. He let out an audible gasp and Draco looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. He pushed the girl away from him and called out to Harry, "Wait! I can explain!"  
  
Harry looked surprised, then livid. He clenched his hands into fists. "No you can't. Don't worry about explaining this to me, ever! We're through." He turned and stormed off. Draco tried going after him.  
  
"Harry!" He ran to door and peered out, but he had vanished. He turned back to the girl, himself livid now. "You... It's all your fault....You pushed him away! Why'd you have to go and shove me in here, eh??" Draco turned on his heel and left the room abruptly.  
  
The girl shed one tear down her face, just one. Then disappeared.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
Harry stormed into Gryffindor tower slamming the portrait behind him and muttering to himself. "Can't believe he did that...", "If he was with someone else he should've told me!!", and "Fucker.... lousy bastard. I hate him and I hope he rots in Hell." Hermione overheard him say this last comment. She looked up to him as he passed.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong?"  
  
Harry turned to look at her and replied sarcastically. "Oh no, everything's just fine. My day's gone just wonderfully well."  
  
"Erm.." Hermione started. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Harry didn't look to happy. "No, I do not want to talk about it! Now leave me alone!" Harry turned from his friend and rushed upstairs to the dormatory.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron who was actually working on some homework. "Ron, I think you should go up there and talk to him." Ron looked up from the essay he had to write for Potions.  
  
"What? And have him almost kill me? Did you see him? If looks could kill, you'd be dead right now."  
  
"Well I can't certainly go up there! It's the boys' dormatory." Hermione replied with a smart attitude.  
  
Ron sighed and put down his quill. "Fine. I'll go up there and talk to Harry."  
  
Hermione smiled triumphantly. "Thank you." she replied, and went on with her own homework while Ron made his way to their dormatory.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
Draco made his way back down to the Slytherin dungeons where he came in with an air of anger and worry. His face was expressionless, exept for the vexation he held in his eyes. Pansy Parkinson heard him come in and looked up from her Witch's Fashion Today magazine. "Draco, you look upset... What happened?" she asked nicely. Draco shot her a glare.  
  
"As it doesn't concern you, nothing happened, okay? Just don't worry about me." He turned away from the slightly gobsmacked teen girl and didn't waste anytime getting up the stairs.  
  
Blaise Zabini had been watching the whole time. He crept up slowly behind Pansy who had put her pug nose back in her magazine and told her quietly, "I'll go take care of this. Draco never resists to tell me anything." Pansy just nodded with a small "Mm-hmm" as she seemed disinterested now and Blaise went up to talk to Draco.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
Harry had the curtains drawn around his four-poster bed for privacy. He laid down on the covers of bed just staring at the canopy when he heard a small knock at the dormatory door. "Hello? Harry..? Can I talk to you?" It was Ron. He couldn't keep this from his best mate. Well, he could but he knew he shouldn't. Maybe telling someone would be the right thing...you know, to take it off his mind. He decided with it.  
  
"C'mon in, Ron." Harry pulled the curtains back and Ron walked over to him and sat on his own bed, which was next to Harry's.  
  
"So erm.... What are you so pissed off about? I mean.. you've never really been like this before... What set you off?" His best friend looked at him with wondering eyes.  
  
Harry took a breath and retold everything. It was hard. He wanted to go find Malfoy and beat the living shit out of him. But he didn't. He kept his rage inside. "Oh and you know what else? He probably thinks we're still going out for karaoke tonight! Well that won't happen, I'll guarentee it right now!" Just then, Ron spoke up first since Harry's story.  
  
"I think you should still go." he said easily.  
  
Harry shot a glance at him. "You think I should even after what that bastard did to me!? Are you nutters, Ron?? I'm not going." Harry protested.  
  
"Oh, but you are." Ron smirked, and there was a glint in his eyes and Harry knew something was coming. He'd have to go, or else.  
  
"Okay fine! I'll go to that stupid..karaoke thing! Have it your way."  
  
"Good. And I expect you to have fun. Not to mention, get your boyfriend back. Damn that sounds strange, even after six months.... oy.." Ron stood and left the room. Harry just continued to sit on his bed and watch his friend walk out the door.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Harry said softly to himself.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
Blaise found Draco sitting on his bed staring at the sheets beneath him. "Hey Draco." He didn't look up. "So what's up with you lately, storming around here, hmm?" Blaise sat down at the edge of Draco's bed. Draco finally turned to look at him.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to talk about it? Not even you, Zabini." Draco said this in an odd, calm voice even though he was upset.  
  
"But.. you can always tell me things.. and you usually do. Why not this time? Is it Potter?" Blaise must've guessed right because Draco's grey eyes were focused so much onto his that they bore into him, as if Draco could see his soul.  
  
"Perhaps.... Perhaps not." Draco looked back down to his bedding. Blaise took this time to strike.  
  
"So, it is Potter, eh? What do you want me to do to him? Beat him to a pulp?" He sounded a bit excited here.  
  
"No. I don't want you to do anything. Just stay out of my bloody business." Draco replied coldy.  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "Come on you can at least tell me a little something?"  
  
Draco looked back to him and sighed heavily with defeat and fury. "Okay but you must swear to keep quiet about whatever I'm about to tell you. Understand?" Blaise nodded. He knew that Draco was being serious now, and if he told he'd be in shit up to his head. Draco told the whole story of what happened, from after breakfast to after classes. When he was finished Blaise was almost speechless exept for one thing he could think of to say.  
  
"Do the karaoke tonight." It was the only thing he could say.  
  
"What..?" Draco asked.  
  
"Go do karaoke." Blaise urged Draco on while he though of something else. "You might get your boyfriend back."  
  
"After the stunt that was pulled this afternoon? I'm not so sure about this.."  
  
"Just do it. I'm sure it'll turn out alright."  
  
"Okay, but if it doesn't, I get to beat you to a pulp, got it?" Draco threatened the other young man.  
  
Blaise just smirked. "You got it."  
  
"You better." Draco smirked back. "Now get the hell outta here." he said with a bit of amusement in his voice pointing to the doorway. Blaise rose from the bed, put his hands up in innocence and left. "By gods...." Draco flopped backwards onto the bed. "I'll have to find something to sing for tonight..."  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
After dinner, Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, swung it over him so he'd be covered and headed down into the Gryffindor Common Room. In there were most of the Gryffindors, some still working on homework, others playing Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap. There were even a few people cozying by the fire with a good book from home. Harry crept down the stairs and just as he reached the portrait hole, the portrait swung open; it was Ron. "Good luck tonight, mate!" he whispered as Harry made his way out into the corridor. He twisted and turned and silently found his way to the giant doors of the castle and got out. He was headed to Hogsmeade to catch his ex- boyfriend there and maybe even make up. He did have a shot of making it.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
Draco checked his watch. The one he'd gotten as a gift from his boyfriend that weekend. Ex-boyfriend. He thought. It was just about 6pm and Karaoke Night started at 7. He needed to leave now to get there on time. He rummaged through his trunk and found his light cloak and put it on. It was still chilly, even though it was mid-late April. He walked down the stairs and didn't say a word to anyone, not even when he left the Common Room. Now...to sneak out easily without getting caught by Snape, McGonagall, or Filch... he thought as he walked soundlessly through the halls.  
  
Suddenly he remembered a secret way he'd learned a few years back to get out. He went to the second floor, fifth room on the right. It was an unused classroom and locked. He reached for his wand in his robes, looked around suspiciously then whispered, "Alohamora!" while pointing his wand at the knob. It unlocked with a soft click and he went inside shutting the door behind him. The room didn't have much in it. Just a few desks strewn about and layers of dust on them and the floor. He walked to the back of the room and at the last window tapped it twice with his wand. A rope appeared and it slithered to the ground. Draco grabbed a hold and repelled his way down to the ground. He left the rope hanging and dashed across the stilling grounds to Hogsmeade.  
  
He took a shortcut through the edge of the woods that no one knew about and he just made it with fifteen minutes to spare before 7. Draco sighed with relief and took a seat. Luckily none of the regulars at The Three Broomsticks were working tonight, so he didn't have to worry about getting into trouble. He pulled the next available waiter over and ordered himself a Butterbeer while he waited.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
As soon as Harry was positive he was far enough away from Hogwarts, he pulled his Cloak off and started to run. He was warm from the Cloak but chilled from walking. He checked his watch. It read 6:53pm. He'd just make it if he continued running.  
  
He did continue to run, until he passed the Welcome To Hogsmeade sign where he slowed down to a fast walk. He could see the pub not far from where he was and he checked his watch again. 7:09pm. Shit. He was late. Karaoke Night had already started. He shrugged it off and walked through the door of the place and found himself an empty seat near the back away from the mini-stage where someone was singing horribly.  
  
Little did he know a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed boy had been watching and waiting for him. Draco drained the rest of his Butterbeer and set the empty mug on the table. He stood and asked the man who controlled the songs for a particular one. The man nodded.  
  
Harry looked at all the tables. He didn't see anyone that looked like Draco anywhere...not yet... but almost as soon as he started looking the man who is in charge of the Karaoke Night spoke out. "Tonight, we have a special guest, singing a Muggle song. He will be performing--" he looked at a small sheet of scrap paper. "--'Addicted' by Simple Plan. Give it up for Draco Malfoy! the man announced. Several people clapped but not many.  
  
Draco stood up to the microphone. He was dead nervous. "I would like to dedicate this song to my ex who I know is somewhere in this room," he looked around and saw Harry locking eyes with him before looking again. "and I hope he realises that after tonight, I'm really sorry for what happened. So here it goes."  
  
The lights dimmed in the pub exept for the spotlight on Draco. Then, the music started and he began to sing.  
  
I heard you're doing okay But I want you to know I'm a dick I'm addicted to you I can't pretend I don't care When you don't think about me Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never wanna do this again Heartbreaker Heartbreaker Heartbreaker  
  
Since the day I met you And after all we've been through Still a dick I'm addicted to you I think you know that it's true I'd run a thousand miles to get you Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy I did all that I could Just to keep you But you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never wanna do this again Heartbreaker Heartbreaker  
  
How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time I don't know why I'm still waiting I can't make you mine  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you  
  
When the song ended all the people in the pub clapped and whistled. There was even a shout of "Encore!" from one person but Draco shook his head no and stepped down off the mini-stage heading back to his table. Harry observed this, stood, and went over to Draco, surprisingly sitting next to him. "So uh... how did I do?" Draco asked with curiousity.  
  
"You were damn good." Harry replied. He looked around a bit before gazing at Draco again. "So..can you tell me..just what happened this afternoon?"  
  
Draco didn't look at all astonished at his question. It seemed more like he was expecting it. "Well I just got out of class and I was heading off to find you....when that girl you saw me with..she just grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me into that empty classroom... I didn't know what she was doing until she started..well you saw. But really, I tried pushing her away and she just pushed me back. It was like she was stronger than me or something...it was strange. I can't explain it..but she had a hold on me. I'm really sorry.... So much," Draco reached and took Harry's hand into his. "I never meant for this to happen... Do you forgive me?"  
  
Harry took all this in and considered it. "I'm sorry I accused you of anything.. And then jumping to conclusions. I was a real prat. Of course I forgive you." he smiled softly.  
  
Draco peered into his eyes and whispered a soft "Thank you" before catching him offguard and kissing him; Harry leaned into it enjoying his re-found love.  
  
And in the shadows of the room, there was a girl with a single tear rolling down her cheek and she whispered one last thing before disappearing forever, "I love you, Draco Malfoy." And she was never found after that night.  
  
(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)  
  
A/N: So wha'd you think?? o.o Was it good? Did it suck? I wanna know!! T_T Review now! ^^ By the way, the song I used is Simple Plan's, not mine. o.o 


End file.
